


Mean = Green haired girl

by Rattosaurus



Series: Steampunk Owl House [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Eda being a mum, Explosions, Kinda, Pickpockets, luz meets amity for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattosaurus/pseuds/Rattosaurus
Summary: Luz meets a girl with green hair, doesnt make a good impression first time round.But theres always a good way to make a second time round good impression... Right?
Series: Steampunk Owl House [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042461
Kudos: 31





	1. Meeting green haired girl

**Author's Note:**

> Concept from Drabbles_Of_Writing and their Punk Anon  
> If want to know about their steampunk Au go to their tumblr  
> https://drabbles-of-writing.tumblr.com

This was not how Luz imagined her day going. Chased by coven members with Eda would be normal. A new invention blowing up in her face would be normal. Hell, even leaving in the morning to get lost and need Eda to save her from impending doom would be normal. But this was not normal. Here she was, on the ground, in a quiet rich people area of Bonesborough, having been bested by a green haired rich kid. 

What had she been doing to get in this situation? Pick pocketing, she had been doing so well too. She hadn’t been caught by anyone. Until her, she didn’t know her name, but she somehow got the slip on her, managing to get Luz on her back wide eyed. This girl was staring down at her with a vicious sneer on her face looking very unhappy.

“Eda I’m heading out!” Luz shouted as she sprinted to the door.

“Wait a minute kid, I need your help with something this morning.” Eda said walking out of the kitchen.

“Quest, adventure or trouble?” Luz asked with a huge grin.

“Help in town that may turn to trouble but if that is too much for you then go do your own thing.” Eda’s tone held a fake sadness to it at the end.

“Nooooo, I want to help.” Luz was bouncing on her heels.

“Okay, we are going to be going to the market to sell stuff and then you are free to go.” Eda said, crossing her arms.

“Am I helping to carry things? And is King joining us?” 

“Yup, what else would you do? And that is if he decides to,” Eda paused with a thoughtful look, “though, he may drive customers away…”

“What are you talking about? I, the King of robots, will only bring customers with my sheer presence.” He said walking through to the living room.

“Of course, you will, you are scary but cute and loveable” Luz said scooping him off the floor so he could sit on her shoulder.

“I am not cute, but I cannot argue that I am scary and loveable, like all true leaders.” He said while getting comfy. 

Eda just rolled her eyes, passed Luz stuff to carry then walked out the front door. All 3 kept an eye out for guards and coven guards as they set up the stand. The market was busy today, a lot busier than normal, Luz noticed once the stand was set up.

“Why is it so busy today?” Luz turned to Eda.

“Hmmm… Invention convention, fair, something like that this weekend. It’s a big event that’s being held by the train station.” Eda said petting Owlbert, “Actually, I have an idea.” There was a mischievous glint in her eye as she said this.

“I’m listening.” Luz smiled leaning in closer.

“You’ve gotten better with that new arm of yours, so, how about I stay at the stand and you,” Eda pointed one of her robotic hands at Luz, “go pick some pockets. You got good at it with your old arm, what do you say?”

“hmmm… Lot more people, people in a higher class then normal, hmmm… yeah okay. Where do I meet you at after?”

“Back at the owl house, don’t get followed. We don’t want Hooty to have another ‘tea party.’” Luz shivered at Eda’s words.

“Okay, bye.” Luz responded with after a few minutes before sprinting off into the crowd of people.

“Bet you, Luz is going to get caught by the guards. Again.” King said getting on the stalls table.

“Hmm… 50 snail says she doesn’t.”

“You’re on.”

As Luz made her way through the market, she was keeping one eye out for guard and coven member and the other for easy pockets to pick. The market kept getting busier the longer Luz wondered around. She had been looking at the other stalls too, finding weird nick-nacks that where intriguing. After a few hours, she made her way over to a stall that sold fruit and vegetables. Luz had become friends with the stall owner and would get a blood apple for free whenever she went to talk to him.

“Hey Steve, how has today been for you so far?” Luz said in a chipper voice moving to stand beside him.

“Good, you want an apple?” Steve said as he reached for one.

“Sure, seen any guards or coven members today?” Luz asked before taking a bit of the apples.

“Hmm… a few but their staying closer to the centre, why?” 

“Will you tell?” Luz gave a smug little smile.

“You know I won’t, you’re pick-pocketing again?” He got a nod from Luz as she was chewing down on the apple he had given, “Well if you get caught and need to hide make sure they don’t see you hide under my stand table gain. There was a lot of squashed fruit and veg and smashed table.”

Luz gave him a guilty smile, “I’m sorry, I did offer to pay or help out.”

“I didn’t turn you down on the help, but if you want this weekend, I need help moving some stuff. Meet me here at 7, help me out and we’ll call it even?”

“Yeah, I can do that.” Luz said with a huge grin, “Welp, I better head off now. Don’t want to keep you away from your customers.” And with that Luz pondered back into the crowed of people still eating her apple.

After 30 minutes after moving from Steve’s stand, someone catches Luz’s eye. A girl, who looks in the completely wrong area of the borough. Luz decides in a split second she’s the next person to be pick-pocked. She followed the girl easily as her green hair stood out from a mile away. Luz followed as she turned the corner, only to end up on her back before she knows what has happened.

“Why are you following me?!” Luz looking up and the angry, green haired girl is too shocked to say anything, “Well?!”

“Uh, I don’t know what your talking about?” Luz responds holding her hands up, “I’m lost?” her voice holds an uncertainty to it that the angry girl sees through right away.

“Lies!” She all but hissed, “Why where you following me? And tell me before I get the guards.”

“Can I stand up?” Luz asked, then looked at something the girl had in her hands, distracting her, “What’s that do?”

The other girl moved it closer to Luz and there was a distinct, yet familiar zapping noise coming from it that made Luz scurry back a little, “Answer my question!” The girls all but demanding now.

“I donno, I was just wondering round.” Luz said holding her hands at her head talking really fast.

The girl almost seemed to growl as she turned and walked away, leaving Luz who was still sitting on the ground. Luz sat there for a few minutes looking the direction the girl went.

“What just happened?” Luz muttered to herself standing up to walk back to the owl house. 

Luz was at the owl house for maybe an hour before Eda and King returned, to find her on the couch staring at the ceiling.

“Something happen kid?” Eda’s voice held some concern in it.

“Green haired girl. I was going to pick her pocket, but she saw me coming, waited for me round a corner and got me on the ground before I knew what was going on.” Luz paused, still staring at the ceiling, “I think I want her to be my friend…”

There was a minute of silence before Eda and King burst out laughing. Eda doubled over in hysterics and King’s laugh almost sounded like it was starting to glitch. Luz turned to look at them but couldn’t see how, what she had just said was so funny.

“What’s so funny?” Luz asked tilting her head slightly.

“Luz, you said she had green hair?” Eda asked when her laugh had become snickers, Luz nodded in response, “Sounds to me like there is no way she would be your friend kid. She by the sound of it is a Blight, they don’t mix with people ‘lower’ than them. Especial if they are like us, me with my hands and neck being robotic and you with your arm.”

This made Luz frown and unconsciously pull her sleeve down over her gloved robotic hand. Eda noticed this right away and moved to sit beside Luz, “Kid… Luz, listen, your arm is nothing you should be ashamed of. It doesn’t make you any less of a person. Okay?” after she got a nod, Eda turned her attention to king, “You mister owe me 50 snails.”

“Fine.” King wondered off grumbling.


	2. Conventions

“So, you 3 know the rules about this convention?” Eda asked arms crossed.

“Don’t let Luz eat sugar. Don’t let Luz touch anything because she will somehow make it explode. If Luz gets hold of sugar don’t go near the inventions at all costs.” Willow said with a confused face but still nodding as she said it.

“Good, King you stick with them while I go have a noisy round.” Eda said wondering off.

Willow, Gus, Luz and King watched as Eda walked off in silence before King spoke looking up at Luz, “Does Eda really think you can be trusted?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about King, nothing is going to go wrong.” Luz said picking him up so he can sit on her shoulder. Willow and Gus shared a confused look.

“Why is King sitting on your shoulder?” Gus asks before he can stop himself.

“Oh, it’s so he can keep up and not get broken. He also likes being high up, it’s not like he’s heavy.” Luz gave a slight shrug.

“Don’t forget that because I am your King you have to do as I say.” King said tapping Luz’s head.

“Oh, of course your highness. How could I forget that you decreed it.” Luz giggles and started to walk into the convention. 

Gus and Willow shared a look before following after Luz and King not knowing and not wanting to find out what havoc that could be caused in their wake. As they walked through the confection, Luz was amazed and dragged Gus and Willow to look at everything. They didn’t mind as some of the inventions caught their interest too, but it wasn’t something they were fascinated by as much as Luz. 

While walking around Gus noticed a little notebook in Luz’s hand that she would write in every now and again, especially when she was talking to the other inventors. He couldn’t contain his need to know what it was for more then half an hour before he spewed out his questions.

“Luz, what is that little book? What is it for? And why haven’t we seen it before? Can I look in it, if it’s okay with you?” He said it all in one breath really fast making Willow and Luz look at him a little shocked with the speed he spoke.

“This one?” Luz asked holding it up after she made sense of what he said, he nodded, “It’s my not book, I write things down in it like ideas, what other inventors say and their advice. You haven’t seen it because I haven’t taken it out my pocket before.”

“Oh, can I have a look?” Gus asked eyeing the book.

“Sure, just don’t lose it with a magic trick of yours.” Luz giggled handing it over.

They continued moving through the convention with Gus asking her questions about things in the book. Willow would ask follow up questions to Luz’s ideas, snicking at some of the amusing ones that didn’t seem possible at all. They had been walking around for about 2 hours when they bumped back into Eda.

“Kid,” Luz looked up at Eda, “Keep an eye out, there are more coven members then I expected, we should all stick together.”

“Okay.” Luz said with a smile.

Eda stared at King for a moment, “Why is he on your shoulder? And how long for?”

Luz shrugged, “He likes it and since you left.”

“Huh… Well let’s get moving, I can tell you all about the things that are wrong with the machines, while pickpocketing some of these hypocrites.” Eda whispered the last part to the gang making Luz snicker and the Willow and Gus share an uncertain look. 

While walking round the convention, Eda had to hide as coven members walked past them to not be caught. After another hour they followed Eda to get some food as it was getting close to midday. As they were eating a certain patch of green hair caught Luz’s eyes, no one else but Eda noticed this. 

Snickering Eda spoke after taking a drink, “See a familiar patch of green hair there Luz?”

Luz jumped at this, “I-I, no, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Eda laughed while Willow and Gus looked confused, “What is Eda laughing at?” Willow asked turning to Luz.

“Luz bumped into a Blight and wants to befriend her.” King snickered while trying to eat some of Eda’s food before being pushed away from it. 

Willow frowned at this, “Luz, I get you want to be friends with everyone, but you should avoid the Blights. They aren’t the nicest people.”

“Do you know them?” Luz asked with a curious look on her face.

“Yeah, me and Gus go to school with 3 of them.” Willow said looking a bit uncomfortable.

“Okay, want to go back and look at the rest of the inventions?” Luz asked with a smile on her face not wanting to upset her friend.

She got a nod from Willow and Gus, then proceeded to let King on her shoulder again. Luz didn’t realise how big the conventions centre they were at was till they moved to another floor and she looked over the railing. She enjoyed people watching on occasions and watching the people interact with the machines. King snapped her out her mini trance to catch up with the rest.

No matter where they went in the centre, she couldn’t shake the feeling someone was watching her from behind. She chose to shake it off, that she was just enjoying herself so much that it was her mind playing tricks on her. They got to the back of the of the building and there was a whisp of green hair again.

Only now there seemed to be 3 heads of green hair. Luz turned the other way so she wouldn’t lose Eda, Willow and Gus but it was to late. This was one of the busier sections and now there is no sight of her friends and Eda. She still had King, but he wasn’t paying much attention to what was happening around them.

“King, did you see where Eda, Willow and Gus went?” Luz asked looking up at him.

“Hmm… nope. Well, lost cause, let’s go cause chaos so I can rule this plain of existence.” King said placing a metal hand on her head.

Just as Luz was about to answer another voice cut her off, she recognized this angry voice.

“What are you doing here?” Turning around Luz could see the same green haired girl from the other day.

“It’s a convention? Anyone can be here.” Luz said raising an eyebrow.

“Greenie, look, whatever has you angry, we don’t have time for. Goodbye.” King said with a wave, making the girl sputter.

“King that’s rude, apologize.” King crossed his arms defiantly making Luz giggle.

“He’s a robot, he’s supposed to do as he’s told and not be rude.” Luz looked back to the girl who looked angrier, like she might break something.

“He’s a good boy with a mind of his own, now if you’ll excuse us, we have some friends to find.” Luz said turning around and ignoring the attempts to get her attention.

After walking around aimlessly for half an hour she finds Eda but no Willow or Gus. Eda all but drags Luz into a small corridor that isn’t to noticeable. They stay there silently for a few minutes as coven members and guards rush past. A tall woman walks past, and seems to be looking everywhere for something, or someone. When she moves out of view Eda relaxes.

“I told your friends to split from us, my sister’s here with the coven members.” Eda said with a tone that held Luz couldn’t point. 

“You have a sister?!” Luz raised her hands to her face and whispered, “Mysterious past.”

“Yup and we need a way out of here without being caught.” Eda said stroking her chin in thought.

“Destruction!” King said with an evil laugh after.

“King, no-” Luz started only to be cut off by Eda.

“No. That’s a good idea, King you stay with me. Luz, my faithful student. Break. The. Rules.” Eda said picking King off of Luz’s shoulder.

Luz’s eyes lit up, “Make other people’s inventions go wrong?” 

Eda nodded, placed a hand on her shoulder, “Go blow up the award-winning ones. There not that impressive anyway this year.” 

With that Luz sprinted out of the corridor toward the section that kept all the invention that where up for awards or had gotten awards. She didn’t notice she was being followed. That section had no one in it at the moment so all Luz had to do was tinker without drawing attention to herself. 

Going to the biggest one first, Luz looked around didn’t see anyone. Then fiddled with the controls and wires, till the temperature gauge was steadily increasing. She moved to a few smaller ones, then booked it out of there. Not wanting to get caught up in the chaos that was soon to follow. She had almost made it back to Eda, when she was dragged in a different direction. 

“What did you do to those inventions?!” 

All Luz could think of in response was, “You following me Greenie?”

The girls face turned a bright red as she hissed out a response, “Answer my question and my name is Amity. Everyone knows that.”

“Well, Amity, I’m Luz and I don’t know what you are talking about.” Just after Luz said that she walked away into the crowed to find Eda and King again.

She made her way back to the corridor Eda had pulled her in when a loud booming noise rung threw the building echoing off of the walls. She and Eda share a look as there are a few seconds of what felt like the world was on paused.

Then everyone starts screaming and running to the nearest exit as another explosion went off. Eda lead Luz the opposite direction everyone was going, only to stop dead in her tracks and drop King.

“Lilith.” Eda says with narrowed eyes.

“Edalyn.” Lilith’s eyes move to set on Luz, “Are you kidnaping now?”

Eda rolled her eyes, “Nope and if you haven’t noticed, this place is blowing up sis. So, better run.”

“You had something to do with this.” Lilith took a step forward, but another larger explosion happened that shook the building drawing Lilith’s attention away.

Eda, Luz and King took the chance and sprinted, “She’s your sister?!” 

“Kid, not now. Not dying is more important.” Eda said running in front of Luz and King.

Luz was tailing close behind Eda and King, when she noticed Amity trip and look around confused. So, Luz being Luz, sprinted over to Amity and picked her up. Not a word said from Luz, but Amity was demanding and yelling to be put down on the ground. When Luz caught up to Eda, she noticed they were going to be jumping through large glass windows. Giving Amity a quick warning to cover her eyes, Luz jumped though an 8ft tall sheet glass window into a garden like area and placed Amity back on her feet.

Eda turned around to Luz, was about to say something but got distracted by the convention building, “Huh… Well, that’s going to take a while to repair.”

Luz turned to look back at the building as well and flinched. Part of the roof was gone, the rest on fire. Glass near the explosion shattered or melting somehow. The train station next door had damage to part of the tracks as a mechanical suit had got lodged in them. There where bright flashes of light like fireworks that followed slight popping noises.

Eda gave a low whistle and pat Luz on the back, “Impressive, how did it get so out of hand?”

“I have no idea.” Luz said slowly turning to look up at Eda.

Amity wasn’t listening to the conversation Luz and Eda where having. Just instead staring at the amount of damage, before turning to Luz, pointing at the building, “Did you do that?”

Luz shrugged, bringing her hands up, “Donno, even if I did you would have no proof.” Amity wanted to argue but found that she couldn’t. With that so just turned back to look at the destruction. “I think we better be heading. See you later Amity.” 

Amity looked at Luz as she gave a wink. Amity felt her face heat up but couldn’t figure out if it was from angry or something else. She watches Luz laugh walking to a frantic looking Willow and Gus. Willow looked Amity’s direction before quickly turning away.

“Kid listen to this,” Eda cleared her throat, “‘Due to a series of unexplainable explosions at the conventions centre yesterday, a fully-fledged investigation has been started as the amount of property damage ranges into 6 figure numbers. Fortunately, no one has been recorded as injured or missing. The damage to the building as a third of the conventions centre is unfixable. It is believed that a runner up tampered with the winning invention as payback for missing out on a substantial cash prize.’” 

“So, I don’t get to go next year?” Luz asked getting a laugh from Eda.

“Only if we don’t tell your mum, you blew the place up.”


End file.
